Just Gold
by Enderdeath731
Summary: Sierra was the kind of girl her parents described as a rebel, her friends described as stubborn, and her teachers described as a problem - but never before has she been a detective. When a mysterious song and an abandoned pizza place spark her interest, will she be able to unravel the dark secrets around Freddy's? Or is it all in her mind? (Based off the song "Just Gold")
1. Just Gold

**Hey y'all, it's Ender here! I hope your day's been going great and I hope to make it even better with this new story! You see, I got inspired by MandoPony's "Just Gold" FNAF song, so I figured I'd try my hand at a FNAF fanfiction. NOTE: I do NOT own FNAF, or "Just Gold", or any other copyrighted thing mentioned in this story.**

**To anyone who reads "Amulet" I am sososososo sorry for missing the last two updates! School has been unusually stressful and I've also started a Mianite related comic that's hopefully going to be posted on my DeviantArt soon! But anyway, this is me saying sorry, and I hope this one-shot can make up for my inconsistency.**

_Just Gold_

[Date: 3:48 PM, September 14th, 1993]

Sierra was the kind of girl her parents described as a rebel, her friends described as stubborn, and her teachers described as a problem. Because with long, dark brown hair, shot through with a streak of electric blue, dark, yet minimal makeup, and a strong passion for music of any kind, Sierra could never be described as 'normal.'

And as Sierra herself said, "I'm downright cool with not being normal. Because being normal is not cool."

Sierra popped a stick of gum in her mouth and leaned against the cold window of the school bus, staring out as the world crawled slowly past. The other teenagers in the bus chattered loudly, but it was all background noise to Sierra. She pulled her old, beaten up iPod out of her pocket and scrolled through her playlist of music, looking for some songs to listen to on the ride home.

Sierra frowned as she came across a song she could have sworn wasn't in her playlist this morning. The title was all screwed up too - it read something like "J11us1t2G1987OlD." Nevertheless, Sierra shrugged and put in her earphones, tapping the 'play' button.

Sierra blinked, momentarily surprised by the strange beat, but it quickly turned into a smile. She liked this. She liked this a lot.

"_Time for the main attraction, the story must be told," _Sierra started bobbing her head in time with the singer's voice, the eerie collection of notes sending a shiver up her spine. "_Time for a chain reaction, that never gets old..."_

As the song continued, the bus slowly crept past a building that looked like it had been decaying for twenty years, at least. There was scrubby grass growing out of the cracks in the worn down parking lot and a faded sign had a picture of three cartoon-like animals, their colours faded and the paint peeling. There was a sun-bleached name over the front door that read '_Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.' _One of the 'z's in 'pizzeria' had partially fallen off the building and was weakly propped up by the 'e'. The windows were all cracked and the inside was an inky black.

"Hey, Ada," Sierra narrowed her eyes and turned to her best friend, Ada, who was sitting next to her. Ada glanced up and brushed a bit of curly black hair out of her eyes. Although the short, dark-skinned girl was in Sierra's grade, she was almost a year older and treated Sierra like a little sister.

"'Sup, Sierra?" Ada asked, sounding bored.

"Did you see that place we just passed?" Sierra asked curiously, feeling a nagging sense at the back of her mind, telling her that Freddy's was important, for some unknown reason. "Freddy Fazbear's?"

"Yeah," Ada shrugged. "What about it?"

"I just don't remember ever seeing it before," Sierra paused the playlist as the strange song finished playing. She didn't quite understand the lyrics, but it was definitely catchy. And judging from the broken title and the repeated phrase in the song, she was able to take a pretty good guess that the song's name was "Just Gold."

"It closed down a few months ago," Ada explained dully. "They say that the robots they had in that place for 'entertainment' went crazy and started killing the night guards. How stupid is that, huh?" Ada laughed harshly, clearly finding the rumour ridiculous.

"Yeah," Sierra chuckled nervously, feeling a flash of doubt run through her. She couldn't shake the feeling that Freddy's had some sort of deep mystery wrapped around it like a dark thick blanket. She didn't know why she felt like that, she just... did.

The rest of the bus ride home was spent listening to more music ranging from pop rock to classical and making small talk with Ada. The strange feeling had almost worn off by the time Sierra got off at her bus stop and waved goodbye to Ada before starting the short walk to her house.

Her house wasn't really anything special on the outside - just a standard red brick, two-story, neighborhood house. But as Sierra walked inside, she was bombarded by the scent of spaghetti cooking, the loud clinks and dings from her younger brother's video game, and the sight of her mother, blond hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, reading some sort of gossip magazine at the kitchen table. Sierra rolled her eyes and kicked off her sneakers at the door, pulling her backpack off of her shoulder.

"Hi, Mom," Sierra greeted, not expecting an answer and not getting one. Such was the life of a 'rebel'. Sierra made her way to the living room where she found her thirteen year-old brother Ethan slouched back on the couch, his eyes fixated on his video game. "Hi," Sierra said again and lightly rapped the top of Ethan's head.

"Go away, 'Erra," Ethan grumbled, jerking his game controller from side to side, his fingers moving swiftly across the levers and buttons. "I'm busy."

Sierra sighed and slowly walked upstairs. Once, she and Ethan had been the best of friends - even though they had an age difference of three years. Then, once Ethan turned into a teenager, he had slowly become more moody and more concerned with his 'outside' social life - school, sports events, and other things of that sort. Sierra didn't mind too much. After all, she often holed herself in her room for hours at a time, just listening to music and reading sci-fi and horror stories.

But now, Sierra had a different goal in mind. She pulled out the iPad that was hidden under her pillow for late-night reading and quickly pulled up the search browser. It was time to do some research on Freddy's.

The first link that came up after typing in "Freddy Faxzbear's", was "The Missing Children at Freddy's". Frowning, Sierra tapped on the link and began to read the article.

'_Freddy Fazbear's has been going through numerous lawsuits because of five children reported missing at the popular kid's restaurant. Authorities were searching the restaurant from top to bottom, but found no signs of blood or bodies. However, other parents reported the three performing animatronics have been 'oozing blood and mucous' from their mouths and eyes, and 'there's a foul odor hanging around them', like 'reanimated corpses'. Upon closer investigation, police found the same sorts of things affecting the disabled animatronic in Pirate's Cove, and a spare rabbit suit in the backstage. The owners of the Fazbear restaurant were shocked and horrified when the bodies of the missing children were found stuffed inside the suits, cut open by all the wires and crossbeams inside the suits. The beloved animatronics were immediately disposed of and the restaurant shut down just a few days later by government officials. The owners offered their condolences to the families of the dead children before disappearing from any known records. The murderer was suspected to be the night guard at the time, Michael Schmidt. Michael Schmidt is currently awaiting his trial, but claims he was innocent. Whatever the case, this was a tragic event and a waste of life.'  
_

Sierra felt shocked - Freddy's was a place where children had been murdered? But that article only aroused more questions. Why would someone want to kill children? Who was behind all this?

And lastly, _why did Sierra feel such an attraction to that place?_

Sierra spent the next half-hour browsing around on more websites, trying to find more information on Freddy's. There was nothing much, just a few more articles about a previous location that had been shut down in '87 for similar reasons, and rumours that the restaurant was cursed.

Sierra usually found curses hard to believe in, but somehow, it was difficult to shake that feeling this time.

* * *

_I can't believe I'm doing this, I cannot believe I am doing this, _Sierra silently told herself over and over. But here she was, sneaking through the empty streets at 10:15 at night, heading straight for the abandoned pizzeria with only a flashlight, her iPod, and her earphones. Well, obviously her iPod and earphones. She never went anywhere without them.

Freddy Fazbear's came into sight sooner than Sierra would have liked - for someone who enjoyed reading horror novels, this place gave her the creeps. Its outline was even blacker than the night sky surrounding it, and there were no nearby streetlights to illuminate even part of the building. The cracks in the glass looked as fragile as spiderwebs in the dim light and Sierra briefly wondered what could have cracked such thick glass anyway.

Sierra tried the front doors to see if they were unlocked, which surprisingly, they were. She opened them, the hinges making a faint creaking noise as they turned. Inside the pizzeria, it was no less frightening. Shadows enveloped every corner and every creak of the floorboards under Sierra's feet made her tense up with anxiety.

Sierra would have turned and ran out right then and there if the nagging feeling hadn't grown to a painful realization.

She was meant to be here. Here. Right now. No other time.

Sierra explored the restaurant but didn't poke around too much, avoiding the kitchen and backstage entirely. She didn't feel safe at all, almost as though she was being watched.

But that was ridiculous. This place was abandoned...

Right?

Sierra swallowed and shone her flashlight down one of the empty halls. It was - well - empty. There was one door that led to another room and Sierra went to investigate, her feet soft on the dusty floor.

It was clearly a security office, with a tablet wired to a socket in the wall. There was a fan on the desk, still weakly spinning and sputtering, as well as a dim light. There were two doors with two buttons for each of them. Sierra waited until she was well inside the office before pushing the lower button on the left. The door shut with a loud _bang_ and Sierra let out a short scream, surprised by the sudden noise. The building seemed to reverberate, leaving Sierra to wonder just how stable this place actually was.

Sierra left the door closed and sat back in a swivel chair, picking up the tablet. The screen was broken slightly, but when Sierra pushed the power button, it flickered on. It showed a camera view of the whole restaurant and Sierra quickly flicked through the different cameras, noting the absence of any animatronics and stopping to shudder at the empty heads seemingly staring up at the backstage camera.

To make herself feel braver, Sierra put in her earphones again and looked back for the strange "Just Gold" song. She had checked earlier and there was no record of her actually downloading the song to her iPod and no one in her family knew anything about it either. Whatever the case, she wanted to listen to it again.

There was the crackle of static before the song started playing, just like earlier that day. Then, the catchy beat filled Sierra's ears, drowning out all other noises.

It was at the end of the second refrain when things started going from weird, to creepy, to terrifying.

"_Some bots are just distractions, some b-bots are ju-just g-g-gold..." _The music gave way to a loud static and Sierra glanced down at her iPod, fear swamping her momentary concern. The iPod's screen went dark, as did the other light in the room. The fan's faint clattering stopped abruptly and Sierra glanced around quickly, unable to see anything, and breathing heavily out of fright.

When the lights came back on, she almost had a legitimate heart attack.

Sierra screamed, jumping to her feet as she saw the limp shape of a golden, Freddy Fazbear-style animatronic slumped right in front of her, staring straight ahead with empty, dead eyes. Then, the bear rose shakily to its feet, wires dangling from its eyes and exposed joints. Trembling violently, Sierra grabbed the first 'weapon' available to her - the office chair.

As the golden Freddy took a step forwards, Sierra swung the chair at the animatronic as hard as she could, aiming directly for its head. The animatronic stumbled to the ground as the chair collided with the side of its head, knocking the head clean off the endoskeleton. The animatronic made a surprisingly human-like yelp, and its thick, gold-painted arms immediately flew up to shield the endoskeleton's head. Sierra frowned as the animatronic made no other moves to attack, instead remaining very still and making what could only be describing as sobbing noises.

"Hello?" Sierra asked, lowering the chair slightly but still keeping tense in case it was a trick. The animatronic didn't respond at first, but slowly, ever so slowly, it lowered its arms as well. Sierra blinked in surprise, fully expecting a metal endoskeleton underneath, but what she saw instead was quite possibly the _least_ expected thing she could have imagined.

It was a boy who looked to be about seventeen, with messy light brown hair that was hanging in his eyes. His face was gaunt and thin, as though he hadn't eaten in a long time. But what was most surprising was his actual eyes - the irises were a shimmering gold that surrounded a darker golden pupil. Sierra couldn't help but stare at the strange boy, and the boy stared back.

"Hello," The boy finally answered. "I'm sorry for scaring you." His voice was quiet and slightly raspy, as though he hadn't used it in a long time. "Most people call me Goldy, but my real name is Hunter."

"Uh, my name is Sierra," Sierra stuttered, still staring down at Hunter. She just couldn't tear her gaze away. "Nice to meet you... I guess?"

Hunter chuckled quietly and picked the robot head up off the floor, standing up. He brushed off the dust that now covered the head before grimacing and tracing his fingers over the deep dent from the chair. Sierra then remembered that if she had hit the head hard enough to get it to fly off, then surely she must have hit Hunter's physical head as well. And after a quick inspection of Hunter's head while he was looking away, Sierra was able to see a bit of dark red blood staining Hunter's dusty-brown hair.

"You're bleeding," Sierra pointed out stupidly. Hunter glanced at her and smirked before tucking the golden Freddy head under his arm.

"Yeah, thanks for that," Hunter said dryly. "I really needed to be hit in the head with a swivel chair. It's every boy's dream to be hit in the head with a swivel chair by a hot girl."

Sierra flushed a deep red and stared down at her feet, embarrassed. Hunter chuckled again and sat down on the office desk, facing Sierra. His stare was unnerving, his eyes made very intense by their golden colour.

"Are you wondering about my eyes?" Hunter asked, waving his still suit-covered hand in front of his eyes. "This was just to fit the part of 'Goldy'. They're actually just coloured contacts, like you would use for decoration or dressing up for Halloween or something."

"Cool," Sierra admitted. "But why are you wearing that suit?"

"Boss's rules," Hunter answered immediately. "A kid's gotta find work somewhere, right?"

"Doing what? Playing dress-up for a children's birthday party?" Sierra tried to shove away her misgivings with a lighthearted joke, but Hunter's face fell.

"Not exactly," He murmured sadly, glancing down at one of the tears in his suit. "I would tell you if I could, but - but it's not something I really want to talk about anyway."

Sierra felt as though all her vital organs had been replaced with blocks of ice. What if... what if Hunter was the real killer? Employed by his 'boss' to do the dirty work while he got away clean. And if that was the case, then why had Hunter accepted the offer anyway? There were so many confusing questions and Sierra was sure that she wouldn't get an answer to any of them.

"Well, do you live here?" Sierra moved on to another topic, trying to shove thoughts of missing children and murders out of her mind. "If so, then you really should move. Just saying. This seems pretty dreary, in my opinion."

Hunter laughed, happy once again. "Yeah, I live here. I can't move out though - again, Boss's rules. Basically, the explanation to every question you ask is 'Boss's rules.'"

"I can see that," Sierra stated dryly. "But your boss isn't here right now. Can't you at least come out of the suit?" Upon seeing Hunter's awkward-looking expression, Sierra smirked, deciding to torment the boy a little bit more. "Unless you're not wearing anything under it."

Hunter's face changed from awkward to mortified in just a split second. "No, no, no!" Hunter yelped. "I do actually have clothes on! Do you realize how cold in would get in this thing if I didn't?"

"So strip the suit," Sierra crossed her arms, a grin twisting the corners of her lips, thoroughly enjoying how uncomfortable Hunter appeared to be getting at her awkward phrasing. "Or I'll do it myself."

"Fine!" Hunter snapped, his face turning deathly white. Sierra had to choke back her laughter, which resulted in her making an odd little coughing noise. "Just give me a second okay? It takes a little while to pull all the panels and stuff apart."

Sierra waited in the office, no longer quite as afraid. She tried to turn on her iPod again, and surprisingly, it worked. The screen glowed as it came to life and "Just Gold" started playing again, right where it left off. Sierra put it on a continuous loop, singing along softly.

Finally, Hunter came back to the office and stood in the doorway, looking ready to jump back if something startled him. Now that he wasn't wearing the golden Freddy suit, Sierra was finally able to get a good look at the boy.

He had on a dark green hoodie, a black T-shirt, and faded denim jeans, and all of them were stained with oil and grime. He wasn't quite as tall without the suit and definitely hadn't been eating well - he was ridiculously scrawny.

"Better?" Hunter asked, grinning slightly.

"Better," Sierra agreed. "I feel like I'm actually talking with a human now, not just a freaky robot with a human head."

"Good to know," Hunter hopped back onto the office desk to sit, while Sierra slouched back down into the office chair. "Why did you even come here anyways? Didn't you know the story behind this place?"

"I do," Sierra shrugged. "But I just had this - I don't know - this urge to come here. So I did."

"Huh," Hunter frowned. "You say you know the story?" Sierra nodded. "I don't think you do. Not the way I know it. I think that the story must be told."

Sierra felt goosebumps rise on her arms. Had Hunter really just quoted one of the lyrics in "Just Gold?" Hopefully that was just a coincidence... hopefully.

"It started last June. I was working at this restaurant for a summer job, just as one of the servers, although I also did repair work on the animatronics from time to time. I'm pretty good with electronics and programming and all that. Anyway, one day, Freddy Fazbear was malfunctioning before the restaurant opened for the day, saying words that he had picked up from some of the adults that weren't exactly... kid-friendly, to say the least. What with their auto-learning system, we had to be careful. I was trying to fix him up before anyone else arrived, because I was the first at my shift that day besides the night guard, Mike, who had stuck around a little while after just to talk with me. I never quite understood his fear of the animatronics or why he kept coming back, but I didn't question it. But then the manager walked in and saw me messing with Freddy's mainframe, and Freddy spewing out profanities like there was no tomorrow. I don't think that the manager even thought much about the situation and came to the immediate conclusion that I had done something with Freddy. I was fired immediately, even though Mike had protested and said that I was trying to fix Freddy.

"It wasn't more than a week later, when I was moping around near the park, still miserable that I had been fired unjustly, when my uncle drove up. He told me to get in the car and drove me over to his apartment. I angrily asked him what this was all about and he told me that he had been fired from Freddy's a long time ago too. He asked me if I wanted revenge on that place and I have to admit, I was a little tempted. I asked what it required me to do and he brought out all the pieces of the Golden Freddy suit and told me the plan.

"'Just hide five children in the animatronics suits. The parents will be worried and if they can't find the children, they'll sue the company. It will all be fine! Wear this suit while you do it and if anyone asks, say you're the new animatronic and that your name is Goldy.' I - I objected strongly, saying that I would never kill anyone just for revenge, but my uncle - he threatened me with my own death if I didn't do what he wanted of me.

"I had no other choice. I went along with it. I stuffed one in a spare, then Foxy, and then after a performance, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. I hated it. I hated the blood on my hands, the gargled screams, and the silence once I had finished. I shakily left the restaurant just as the parents were beginning to search, but I immediately threw off the head and vomited out of sight. I hated it. _I hated it._

"I went to my uncle and told him that it was done, that it was over, and could I just go now? But my uncle, he - he just snapped at me to keep the suit on, don't you dare take it off, and just wait. He locked me in his apartment, and in less than 24 hours, he came back with the news that the police had found the bodies, Freddy's was being shut down, and I would 'need to go into hiding.' He snuck me back inside Freddy's, which had already been abandoned. The animatronics were gone, everyone had been fired, all the records were cleared, and only the electricity remained. From there, he shoved me into the kitchen and told me to stay here, think about what had happened, and never _ever_ take the suit off as long as he was here. And this is where I've been for the past three months, alone in the darkness with only my thoughts for company. Every day, I wish that I had just turned down my uncle's offer immediately, that I should have accepted my own death, and that this could never have happened. I - I'm so sorry. I would understand if you hated me now. I hate me. But please understand that I didn't want to do it. And I will never hurt anyone again."

Sierra stared at Hunter in a stunned silence, trying to comprehend what exactly he had just told her. He - he was the murderer. He had killed five innocent children just for vengeance. She didn't know what to think anymore. She didn't know what to believe.

"I suspected as much," Hunter sighed, looking down at his hands, his golden eyes glistening with tears. "But please, once you get out of here, just tell the police. Tell them everything. Tell them about me, my uncle, and the murders. Anything to get out of this place. I don't care if I'm arrested, I just have to get out."

"Hunter..." Sierra began, "I know there's nothing you and I can do to reverse the events of the past. But I truly believe that whatever happened, you didn't want any part of it. I forgive you." Hunter glanced up, eyes gleaming bright with surprise and happiness.

"Really?" He whispered. "You - you really forgive me?"

"Are you hard of hearing?" Sierra put her hands on her hips and playfully glared at Hunter. "I said that yes, I forgive you. Now don't make me repeat it again."

Hunter grinned and was about to say something else, but a loud beeping noise, like an electronic alarm filled the restaurant. Hunter's face paled and he turned to Sierra, eyes filled with a new urgency.

"You have to get out of here. Now. Tell someone about what I've said to you. Make sure they know the truth," Hunter told Sierra quickly. "It's almost midnight - and midnight is when 'the boss' comes. He won't leave 'till six. There's still time for the police to get here and catch him - if you go now."

"I'm not leaving you alone here!" Sierra protested. "Not - not with what I know now."

"Just go!" Hunter hissed, shoving Sierra out of the security office.

Sierra bit her lip and sprinted down the hall, but her intent was not to abandon Hunter entirely. She took a sharp turn and snuck into the supply closet, shutting the door quietly so as not to alert Hunter that she was still around. She hid behind a few sour-smelling mops, wrinkling her nose at the horrible stench of bleach and other cleaning supplies - but mostly bleach.

Why a restaurant like Freddy's would ever have so much bleach was something Sierra never wanted to know.

It felt like hours before something finally happened. The building groaned loudly and somewhere in the distance, a door opened. It wasn't the mechanical sound of the security office doors, so Sierra suspected it to be Hunter's uncle, coming in for whatever he did on his nightly basis.

"Goldy, Goldy, Goldy, where are you hiding tonight?" A man's smooth voice called out, drifting through the abandoned restaurant. "It's time to come out and play."

"Find me if you can, before I can find you," Hunter's tired voice responded, as though he had repeated the line a hundred times before. He sounded as though he was exhausted and hopeless, and it took all of Sierra's willpower not to bust out of the supply closet right then and there and go completely ninja-assassin mode on Hunter's uncle.

There were a few minutes where Sierra couldn't hear anything asides from faint scuffling and clunking noises. Then, a short scream filled the air before quickly being silenced.

"Got you there, my little bear," 'the boss' chuckled. "What's the matter with you tonight? Normally you're more alert than this, Goldy."

"I - I'm just tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep today," Hunter sounded as though he was drawing closer to the supply closet, which had Sierra worried. "I was messing around with the electricity, trying to figure out which wires would burn up and which would carry a power surge. There was one in Pirate's Cove that I found that would make every electronic in the building turn off, regardless of whether or not it was attached to the wiring. Oh, and there's one by the front desk that I think would overload the system and start a flash fire, as well as create a decently-sized explosion."

"Nice," 'the boss' sounded impressed. "How do you activate them?"

"Using the wires from this suit," Hunter explained. "For example, this red wire, if I place it against this spot in the wall -"

All of a sudden, lights flared up in the supply closet and Sierra squeezed her eyes shut, the bright light harsh compared to the blind darkness from just a second ago. Then, quick as it had turned on, the light died down and Sierra could hear someone whistle, as though awestruck.

"All the lights in the building turn on, regardless of the power limit at night," Hunter concluded. "There's so much more I would be able to do with the wiring though if it were actually in good condition. As it is, I've shocked myself several times and already fried part of the wiring that connects to the kitchen. Now you can only hear sound from that security camera."

"Well then," The voices came from further away this time and Sierra breathed a silent sigh of relief. "That's definitely interesting. What do you plan to do with it?"

"Nothing yet. I was just messing around because I was bored, but Freddy's actually has the perfect electrical core and it's only enhanced by the old animatronic's charging cables. I figure with that kind of power and the right technology, it could power a whole city just with a few batteries the size of a normal car engine," Hunter sounded pleased with himself and Sierra felt her hope grow. Being turned into a murderer hadn't had such a devastating effect on Hunter's personality after all. He could still get past the tragic events of just a few months ago.

"Ah. Y'know, it's too bad that I had something planned for this night already. I would love to hear more about your world-changing discovery. Sadly, no one else ever will," 'the boss's' voice suddenly turned threatening, and there was a loud clatter of metal from somewhere nearby. "Your usefulness has come to an end. I have no reason to keep you here any longer."

"What are you -" Hunter's voice suddenly rose to a scream and the building shook, accompanied by the sound of something heavy crashing to the floor. "No! St - stay away from me! Stop! _Stop!_"

Sierra felt the need that it was time to act - and act fast. She once again grabbed the nearest available 'weapon', and this time, it just so happened to be a mop that stank of sour bleach. After another moment's thought, Sierra also grabbed a half-full container of the bleach itself. The mop could act as a substitute 'spear', and the bleach would probably work pretty well as a substitute tear gas if splashed onto the facial area.

It was time for war.

Sierra slammed open the door to the supply closet and charged out into the hallway with a roar of anger, brandishing her mop wildly. The scene that greeted her was none too hopeful, but at least she had caused a mild state of shock throughout the air.

Hunter had his full suit back on and was slumped in a corner, frozen from where he was struggling to get up. 'The boss', who was a tall slender man in a dark purple guard uniform, was holding a steel-grey shotgun aimed at Hunter. Both battling opponents were staring at Sierra, most likely unable to comprehend that someone else had been hiding in the building and listening to their every word.

Sierra wasted little time in charging into action and smacking 'the boss' in what she knew to be a sensitive area. 'The boss' shrieked, his voice about two octaves higher than it had been previously, painfully jolted into action against the new appearance. Sierra quickly helped Hunter up, also shaking him out of his stunned state.

"You idiot," Hunter growled at Sierra. "I told you to leave."

"I never listen to anyone," Sierra replied smugly, then whipped around when she heard the gun click. 'The boss' was taking a careful aim at Sierra and Hunter, eyes narrowed in fury. Hunter quickly grabbed Sierra and spun around with incredible speed, considering he was in such a bulky metal suit, and not a moment too soon. The bullet bounced off of the golden Freddy suit, sending Hunter staggering slightly forwards, but thankfully unharmed.

"Turn around and just let me kill you!" 'the boss' complained, reloading the gun. Sierra quickly unscrewed the cap on the bleach and had to forcefully stop herself from gagging - it was _horrible_. After the next gunshot - which barely missed Sierra - the sixteen year-old sprang to her feet and splashed the bleach at 'the boss', the pungent liquid splattering all over him.

'The boss' howled, immediately slamming his hands over his eyes. He shakily stumbled into a wall, where he slid to the ground, wailing and shouting curses that Sierra knew she would never be able to forget. She yelped in protest as Hunter suddenly grabbed her shoulders and dragged her over to the show stage, across the room from where 'the boss' was still writhing around in agony.

"Sierra," Hunter began, voice laced with a panicked urgency. "You have to overload the electrical system. That's the only way we can end this." Hunter tore off the Freddy head and yanked out a sparking green wire, handing it to Sierra. "There's a loose wire near the front desk - it's on a place where the plaster has been worn away on the wall. Press the green wire to it. That will cause the system to either explode or incinerate this place for good. Either way, my uncle won't be able to survive through this."

"What about you?" Sierra asked, blinking back tears. "Aren't you coming too?"

Hunter gave the girl a sad smile, "Someone's got to keep him in here." He was about to charge back over to where 'the boss' was just beginning to get up and glare at the two teenagers, his eyes an angry red and the gun waiting to be reloaded when Sierra grabbed Hunter's suited-up arm. He spun around to face her, golden eyes filled with confusion that quickly changed to surprise when she stretched up and kissed him on the cheek.

Sierra didn't stick around to see Hunter's shocked face or hear his exclamation of surprise. Instead, she took off sprinting towards the front desk, listening as heavy metal footsteps clunked off just a few seconds later. She was easily able to locate the loose wire and was about to press the green wire to it when a gunshot filled the building, accompanied by an ear-splitting scream. Sierra froze momentarily, but swallowed and pressed the wires together, a horrible, icy feeling forming in the pit of her stomach.

The reaction was almost immediate. A sizzling sound filled the restaurant and Sierra didn't waste time dawdling around - she ran, bursting out the doors just as an inferno erupted behind her...

Completely incinerating the building and everything inside it.

And as soon as Sierra was a safe distance away, she collapsed to the ground and cried.

* * *

Sierra blinked open her eyes, finding herself back in her room, her family chattering away downstairs, just like any normal Saturday morning. A quick glance over at her clock let her know that it was a little after ten in the morning - nearly twelve hours after she had first set off to Freddy's with no idea what she was getting into.

What had she gotten into? The events of the previous night seemed foggy, almost as though it had all been a dream...

Sierra swallowed. What if it had all been a dream? Hunter, golden Freddy, 'the boss'? It seemed more likely than not and Sierra felt her heart sink with disappointment. She slowly got dressed and grabbed her iPod and earphones, tucking them into the pocket of her jeans. She trudged downstairs and blinked, surprised at seeing her family all gathered in the living room, staring at the TV.

"Morning, Sierra," Sierra's father glanced over at the girl. "Hey, come take a look at this. Apparently there was a flash fire at the old Freddy Fazbear place last night. The reporters found some interesting stuff."

Sierra tilted her head, confused, and walked over to the living room, staring at the TV, which was currently showing the news.

"-Emergency responders say the fire happened so suddenly and reached such an intense heat so quickly that it would be impossible for anybody to survive more than a few minutes inside the building, even with strong protective gear. The flash fire is suspected to be caused by an electrical failure, but unfortunately, there is evidence that there was indeed someone inside the building at that time. The body has not yet been identified, but this was also found." The news cut to a clip of a half-melted golden Freddy head in the middle of smoking remains, then cut back to the reporter. "The rest of the animatronic's suit wasn't found, but after the restaurant closed earlier this year, it was reported that all the animatronics were disposed. Why there would still be one around is a mystery."

Sierra was no longer listening as the reporter droned on, reminding everyone of what had happened at Freddy's over the summer. Instead, her thoughts had strayed back to a certain golden robot and the boy with golden eyes.

There was only one body found, and only the head of the golden suit remained. He could still be out there, hiding.

He could be alive.

And Sierra was determined to find him, no matter how long it took.

**Whoa... this is officially the longest one-shot I've ever written... But I know this is begging for a sequel, so a sequel is coming soon! Not going to say exactly when, but hopefully sometime in the next few weeks.**

**But anyway, I had a ton of fun writing this, even if I did completely freak out whenever someone walked by me while I was writing the scary scenes. And I mean _completely_ freaked out. Yelping/thrashing around, all of that. XD I'm a big chicken. No offense, Chica.**

**Anyway, if you enjoyed, be sure to drop a favourite/follow/review to let me know what you thought!**

**-Ender**


	2. Hey Writers!

**Okay y'all, so you may have expected a sequel to this. And honestly, I attempted to write one several times. It just didn't want to happen. So what I'm gonna do is just post this challenge/idea/permission grant as a new chapter so anyone favourited/following can see this.**

**If any of you too-kind and wonderful readers want to give this story the sequel it needs, I am giving you full permission to do that - meaning you can write up how you imagined the ending to go. And this won't be limited to just one writer - however many people can do what they want with it. All you need to do is give me a quick PM titled "Just Gold 2" and tell me the title of your story so I can read it when you publish it! And also, do credit me for the original story otherwise I'll be a very sad Ender and no-one likes a sad Ender. ;-; Anyway, I'll be sure to keep this updated with the names of people who've written their own sequel to Just Gold under this chapter, so it won't show as being updated every time someone posts a sequel, but I'll do my best to keep it as up-to-date as possible!**

**And in case you were wondering what I had in mind during my attempts, it's been two years and Sierra has given up hope. Then Hunter returns and they go to explore the location from FNaF 2. Things happen. I hadn't even gotten that far. XD Feel free to create something entirely different though!  
**

**Alright, see y'all later! Don't let the Freddy bite!**

* * *

**Lovely Sequel Writers: (None yet ;-;)**


End file.
